Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - SoF - Soul Gatherer
by Domingize
Summary: There's a rumor about an unique ability some Zorua and Zoroark are said to have. The ability to steal other Pokemon's souls and bodies. But is it really just a rumor? Follow Archer, a human-turned Pokemon, as he finds out that there might be a little more to these so called "Soul Gatherers". Rated M for language, violence, gore and adult themes.


**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - SoF - Soul Gatherer**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**However, I do own the new characters and new abilities in this story.**

* * *

Welcome, to a world solely inhabited by Pokemon.

The Pokemon in this world have a much greater potential than those you might know from other worlds.

The creatures here, can learn as many attacks as they can remember. Their strength is determined by their skills and experiences. A lot of new abilities exist in this universe. They can be learned by training aswell.

This is one of the many stories that took place in that world.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - An unpleasant awakening**_ (Updated 01/10/2015)  
_

* * *

"Archer! Wake up!" a voice yelled, pulling me out of my sleep.

Or at least I thought that I was asleep before I woke up. The back of my head hurt like hell and my senses were dulled when I regained the awareness of my surroundings. My body felt like it just had been hit by a car. Either I just had the worst sleep of my life, or somebody had knocked me out before I woke up.

As I regained my hearing, I percieved strange noises around me. Swishes, shouts, grunts, the noise of something sliding on what seemed to be soil... It sounded like somebody was having a fight.

"By Arceus, get up already! I need you!" the voice called again.

'Ugh... What the fuck is going on? Where am I?'

The foggy feeling of my limbs and body slowly cleared so I could tell that I was laying on my left side. I opened my eyes and was greeted with a turned image of a plain ground. A bit further ahead, through a cloud of stirred up dust, I was able to see bushes and trees. The first thing that came to my mind on where the hell I could be was a clearing.

'A clearing? Why the fuck am I on a-'

My thoughts froze when I noticed something rather odd at the corner of my view. 'What the hell?' Two black paws with red tips were lying limbly in front of me. The black arms they were attached to ran up to the place where my own arms should have been. Confusion turned into shock when I tried to move my aching body. The foreign, grey limbs reacted to the signals I was trying to send to my arms.

Before I could even try to comprehend that the moving paws were mine, the voice called out yet again. "Archer!"

'Archer?' The word surfaced something from my mind. It was my name. 'That... My name... My name is Nick... Nick Archer...'

Somebody was calling me. I tried to raise my head into the direction of the calls, however, as soon as I moved my first muscles, a wave of pain shot through my body, causing my left eye to shut and the two paws in front of me to twitch.

"Ugh, fuck..." My eyes widened when I heard my voice. It sounded nothing like the way I remembered it. Or at least how I thought I remembered it... My headache and the constant thobbing from the back of my skull were somehow preventing me from forming any proper memories. All I knew was that it was higher than I had expected it to be.

After some struggle, I finally managed to lift my head from the ground and was able to see what the hell was going on around me.

A few meters away from me, a grey Patrat with blue eyes was fighting a Zangoose. The ground around me looked like a battlefield. Clouds of dust were floating through the air and the soil was littered with small holes and signs of a fight. At the edge of the battlefield I could make out trees and bushes, confirming my first assuption that I was on a clearing inside a forest.

'What the hell is going on here?'

"Get up!" the Patrat yelled at me when it noticed that I was awake. It's voice sounded male.

At the moment the normal-type drew his attention from the Zangoose, his opponent exploited his fatal mistake and immediately went for another attack.

The Zangoose's claw made contact with the Patrat's left shoulder, making him scream in pain as a small splash of blood fell onto the ground next to them. The grey Pokemon quickly jumped backwards and created some distance between him and his attacker, clutching his shoulder his right hand.

"What the fuck?!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That Zangoose was trying to kill the Patrat.

I had to get up and do something. The grey limbs that listened to my commands moved when I tried to raise my body from the ground. After another struggle, I managed to roll onto my stomach and pushed myself up with my arms while the fight in front of me continued. I wanted to get onto by legs but something strange happend when I pushed the lower part of my body up. My legs weren't as long as I remembered them...

I inspected my body to find out what was wrong.

Grey limbs with red paws had replaced my hands. As if that alone wasn't strange enough, I met the sight of a strange grey body when I turned my head to the side to inspect the rest of myself. A black, fluffy collar of fur was growing out of my neck. My feet had turned into short hind legs with red tips and I saw a bushy grey tail at the corner of my eyes.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" I yelled with a look of disbelief, my eyes still locked onto the new appendage that grew out of my ass.

I had grown a tail and my whole body was covered with fur. I clearly remembered that my body wasn't supposed to be this way. I was a human before... Somehow I had turned into a strange, black, fox-like creature... What was even more fucked up was that my brain was able to give me a name on what kind of creature I was.

'I... I'm a Zorua...'

"What the fuck?!" I screamed as a face of pure shock wandered onto my face. The fight next to me continued while I kept on screaming and hectically moved around to inspect my changed body.

"Archer! Come on!" the Patrat from before yelled, silencing my screams and drawing my attention back to the fight. The normal-type had just dodged another attack from his opponent. A thin trail of blood was trailing behind the grey rodent while he jumped backwards to evade the Zangoose's sharp claws. His face was a grimace of pain and his whole left arm was stained with his blood.

I might have been in a completely foreign body and had no idea of what was going on but somewhere in my mind, I knew that I had to help that Pokemon.

My whole being was telling me to do something. It was like a switch in my subconsciousness had turned on.

**~ BGM: Beat Eat Nest - Under Night In-Birth EXE:Late (Extended)  
**(Archer's Theme)

It was probably instinct that kicked in when I suddenly charged at the Zangoose. Moving my new legs was surprisingly easy and in almost no time, I reached my target. A strange black aura formed around me while I jumped into the air and readied my own claws to slash them at the normal-type. Just before my right claw shot forward, for some reason a name of the attack I was about to use surfaced from my mind.

'Pursuit Claw.' I slammed my energy-covered paw into the Zangoose's back and placed my other paw and hind legs onto its body before I spun to my left and tore through the normal-type's flesh. A deep red cut was left and a big splash of blood was thrown onto the ground while the Pokemon screamed out in pain and I pushed myself off again.

As I completed my spin, landed on the ground and slid back a bit on the soil, my opponent turned around to find out who had just attacked it. I didn't give the normal-type any time to do that though. The black aura that had formed around me boosted my speed somehow and enabled me to dash past its right, keeping me in its blindspot.

Behind the Pokemon once again, I quickly turned around and charged for another Pursuit Claw. Another splash of blood landed on the floor when my attack tore through my enemy's right shoulder.

Both of us spun around, the Zangoose as a result from my slash and me to properly land on the ground again.

The sudden rush of instinct slowly faded with the black aura around me and my thoughts returned to me while I regained my balance. 'What the fuck?! Did I really just-'

I couldn't think any further as the Zangoose rose its head and its eyes met mine. "You're dead," it said in a menacing tone with a deep male voice.

My body froze in fear because of the two blood-thirsty red orbs that were now staring down at me. 'I'm dead.'

With a battle cry, the Zangoose took one step towards me and raised his right arm above his head, ready to cut me in half with his deadly claws.

My legs didn't respond and my mind went blank. 'I'm going to die...' I closed my eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

**~ Stop music**

"Leave him alone!" the Patrat's voice suddenly yelled, causing my eyes to shoot open again. He had jumped onto the Zangoose's back and was now digging his teeth into the white Pokemon's neck. More red liquid shot into the air and the monster that had just been about to kill me roared out in pain.

The Zangoose stumbled back and tried to get the Patrat off of him somehow while the rodent kept up his grip on the normal-type.

"I'll kill you all!" the Zangoose yelled, struggling to reach for the normal-type with his arms. After taking a few steps away from me, he managed to stab the Patrat's side with his right claw, causing the Pokemon to loosen his bite and to scream. He then janked the grey Patrat off his back and threw him into the ground, throwing yet another splash of blood on the ground when his claw left the Patrat's body.

The rodent slammed into the ground while the Zangoose brought his paw up to his badly bleeding neck. After grunting at the downed normal-type that was now lying a few feet away from him, he turned to me. My mind froze yet again and I took one step back when our eyes met. 'He... He killed him...'

The Zangoose slowly walked towards me, clutching the wound on his neck that had covered his whole upper body with blood by now. That much blood could only mean that the bite had hit a vein.

"I... I'll..." he said in with a weak voice, his eyes seeming to turn bleak. "I'll kill..."

Only two more steps away from me, the Pokemon's legs suddenly gave in and he fell forward. Dust was thrown into the air when his body impacted on the ground and yelp left my throat as he barely crushed me underneath him.

I was only able to look at the Zangoose with wide open eyes while a puddle of blood formed on the soil around his neck.

My hastened breaths were the only thing I could hear until the first clear thought ran through my mind. 'I... Is it dead?' I took another step away from the motionless body in front of me. 'What the hell was that? Why...?'

Just like earlier, before I could even try to comprehend what was going on, the sound of a faint cough entered my ears and drew my attention to the cloud of dust to my left. "Archer..." the Patrat's voice called.

I struggled a bit to move towards it as my legs took a moment to respond again. With hesitant steps I walked past the Zangoose and through the dust that obscured my vision. Then I saw it... "Oh, fuck..."

The normal-type was laying on his back, in a puddle of red liquid. A wide wound was running across his right side and his bleak, blue eyes were staring into the sky.

"Archer..." he said weakly, letting out another cough. A few droplets of blood came with the cough, covering his belly with red stains.

When I approached the Pokemon and inspected his wounds a little closer, I immediately had to look away again. Some of his innards had oozed out of his body. There was no way the Patrat would survive an injury like this.

"Archer... What's going to happen to me?" the rodent asked.

I opened my eyes again and looked at his face with an unsure expression. 'What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him that he's gonna die...' He wouldn't be able to answer the thousand questions that were racing through my mind... I knew that it would take too long. 'This is probably the last moment in his life... I should try to comfort him.'

Taking a deep breath, I walked a little closer and gave him a sad look. "It's gonna be okay," I said in an attempt to sound calming.

The Patrat let out another cough. "I'm sorry... I couldn't keep my promise."

I raised an eyebrow. "What promise?"

"I promised it... We wanted to find a way... To get you... Home..." the normal-type answered weakly.

'Home? Where is...?'

My eyes widened when my brain couldn't give me any information about where my home was supposed to be. The headache that had hindered me from forming any proper memories was gone by now, yet I still couldn't call forth a single event that happened before I woke up on this clearing. Other than my name, the knowledge of that I used to be human and the recent fight, my memory was gone.

"Sorry..." the Pokemon managed to bring out before he closed his eyes.

"W-wait!" I yelled, putting my paws onto the grey rodent to shake him awake again.

A strange sensation suddenly ran through my body when my paws made contact with his fur. My paws began to emit a white glow that slowly spread up to my arms. The feeling faded as fast as it came, leaving me with a confused look when I looked at my paws again. Shaking my head, I pushed the strange feeling aside and focused on the hopefully not yet dead Pokemon.

"Wake up! Please!" I yelled, pounding my paws onto the Patrat's chest.

No response. The look on the normal-type's face almost looked peaceful as one final exhale left his mouth and his chest stopped moving.

"No! Please! I need to know what you know about me!" I pleaded to the dead body.

"Fuck!" I screamed, closing my eyes and slamming my paws onto his chest again.

Another strange feeling shot through my whole body. I felt light and...lucid all of a sudden. My senses were muffled for a split second before I felt my hands make contact with the limb body of the only person that could've helped me at that moment.

'Dammit... God fucking dammit...' I let my eyes closed and my hands on top of the Patrat for a moment, trying to push away the frustration that formed inside of me.

As I slowly opened my eyes again I noticed that something was off. My vision had changed somehow. Everything was clearer and sharper that it was before.

My paws, that were laying on top of the dead Patrat, looked different all of a sudden. The red tips were missing and the fur on them seemed to have turned a bit darker than before. Their whole form had changed as I was able to make out little fingers that moved to my command. 'What the...?'

I looked down at my body. My belly was covered with light grey fur and I was kneeling on the ground. Behind me was a dark-gray tail with a white bushy tip. 'Why do I...? Is this...?'

I immediately knew where I had seen those feature before, when I turned to the Pokemon in front of me again.

I looked exactly like the dead Patrat in front of me.

My brain was about to explode while I fell back onto my rear and slowly crawled backwards. "What the fu-" My voice had changed yet again and was now identical to his.

I closed my eyes and held my hands up to my head. 'Calm down... Calm down... Calm down... There has to be some explanation behind this. I... I need to think... Get the facts straight...'

Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm down the storm that was raging in my head. 'Okay... What do I know about my whole situation? Alright... My name is Nick... But I think I used to tell everyone to call me by my last name... I'm a human that somehow turned into a fox-like creature... And now I'm suddenly some kind of rodent... And I've somehow stumbled into a fight between those two Pokemon in some kind of forest...'

A frown wandered onto my now rodent-like face. 'Wait a second... Pokemon? Why do I know how to call those things? How was I able to attack that Zangoose with this strange body?'

"Ack!" A sudden thob from the back of my head caused my left eye to shut tight while I brought my left paw up to the source of pain. 'Ugh, I thought my headache was gone.' I felt a pretty big bump at the back of my head. Bringing my hand back in front of me revealed a mix of dried blood and fur, meaning that I must've had a laceration. 'How did I get that wound?'

A quick look towards the other dead Pokemon a few feet away from me answered that question.

'That Zangoose must've hit my head... That's probably why I can't remember anything. Dammit. If that Patrat knew me then that must mean that I've spent some time as a Zorua before this fight... That also explains why I know how these creatures are called and why I was able to attack that thing so easily... I must've been in a couple of fights before this.'

Coming up with an explanation to my current situation was possible now.

'Alright... I somehow got into a this 'Pokemon world' and turned into one myself some time ago. I've met that Patrat and spent some time with him before we got into a fight with that Zangoose and I lost my memory.'

At least I now had somewhat of an idea of what happened before I woke up. My first problem was solved but I still had three more major ones. My lost memory, the fact that I had turned into a Patrat and the question of what to do with the dead Pokemon in front of me.

The smell of blood was slowly becoming more and more present as the dust all over the clearing had settled. I decided that thinking of my next moves was a priority because I really didn't want to stay here any longer.

'I need a plan. Firstly, I need to find out where the hell I am. If I have spent some time in this world then I might find other Pokemon that know something about me too. Maybe they can tell me something about this whole 'turning into a Patrat' thing too.' My gaze moved back onto the dead body in front of me. 'I also have to think of what to do with him...'

A deep sadness welled up inside of me while I looked at the Pokemon whos face I was wearing at the moment. 'What should I do with him? He said something about a promise. Somehow it feels like he's important to me... He must've been a friend... I... I should give him a proper burial.'

Nodding to myself, I slowly got onto my new legs. For some reason I found it very easy to stand on two feet. The familiar feeling managed to surface information about the human physice from my mind. 'Right... Humans are bipedal.'

Controlling the white-tipped, bushy tail swaying behind me still gave me trouble though. I ignored the new apendage on my ass and move closer to the Patrat in front of me. 'Where should I bury him?' My gaze moved around the clearing... It was covered with signs of a battle and blood. Not really the best location for a grave.

On my second look, a sightly bigger tree with flowers growing around its base caught my attention. It stood at the other side of the clearing and didn't show any damage or stains from the recent fight. The sight was rather beautiful if I hadn't stood in middle of countless puddles of blood and cuts in the ground.

'That will have to do.'

With a proper place to bury him decided, I picked up the grey Patrat and carried him on his back on his legs. His blood and innards weren't pleasant to have right in front of my nose but I tried to ignore them and made my way to the other side of the area.

After I reached the tree, I carefully put the body in my arms next to it and moved back a bit. 'Alright, time to dig.'

I kneeled down and began to dig a proper sized hole into the thankfully rather soft soil. It didn't take me too long to finish, probably because of my now rodent-like body. Claws were quite helpful.

After I got back onto my feet, I picked up the Patrat again and placed the body inside the grave. Giving the Pokemon one last close look, I closed the hole with earth again and took one step back. A brown spot of soil could now be seen at the base of the tree. The flowers surrounding it actually made it look somewhar decent.

'Now I need a gravestone...'

I picked up a somewhat sharp rock from the ground and walked up to the tree. When I placed the stone onto the bark and was just about to write the first letter, I stopped for a moment as I realized that I was missing something to fulfill my plan.

The problem was not that I didn't know how to write. The handmotions and letters still lingered somewhere in my mind.

Letting out a sigh, I turned around and looked at the grave behind me. How was I supposed to write someone's gravestone when I didn't even know their name.

'Great... He saved my live and now I can't even give him a proper grave.'

...

_"It's Scott," a familiar voice suddenly said out of no particular direction._

* * *

**End of Chapter - 1**

* * *

_So here's the first side-story that takes place in the SoF-universe._

_A Zorua with multiple personalities in his mind hasn't been done yet, right?_


End file.
